


Without A Believer

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Character Death, Hospitals, M/M, Nonbinary Character, i like hurting my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: A cloudy night in a comfortable bed, what beats that...?Having the one you love holding you tight.That would be pretty nice..
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Without A Believer

Though they laid on their back, they couldn’t shake the feeling that there was empty space. No matter the pillows on his side- nothing— nobody could recreate the warmth. Yet, after a month they’d learned against trying to replace their counterpart. They’d sprawl across the bed, as if they were in middle school again, preparing themselves to talk to Racer. 

The way they had become so used to humming as their hair was toyed with. 

_“Albie..?”_

_They stirred at the other male’s voice, glancing to their side. “Yeah, baby..?”_

_Race hummed happily at the nickname, scooting up to meet Albert’s shoulder, placing a small kiss on their shoulder. “You sounded like you were having a nightmare,” he explained, wrapping his arm around their chest. In turn, Albert lifted his arm, Race snuggling into his side._

_“G’night, Albie..”_

_“G’night, Ant..”_

They felt a weight on their chest, more than the hole that’s formed, as if Race had wrapped around him after a bad day. They felt themselves sink further into the bed, eyes tiredly casting themselves to the skies. 

Clouded, no rain, no thunder. Just the threat of a downpour, no clear knowledge of what the weather plans. It can rain down and it can take away what matters most...

_“RACE—“_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

_Albert’s eyes opened to the harsh hospital room lighting, panic flooding their system as they shot up, “Race?!” They cried out, shutting their eyes to try and give themselves a moment to readjust, hearing footsteps flood in quickly as they realized Jack had been the first in._

_“Albs..you’re okay..” Jack sounded like he’d have vomited if they weren’t, they offered Jack a small smile. “Mhm...w-where’s Antsy..?”_

_Jack’s eyes clouded, David quick to step in, nervously taking the other’s hand. “Surgery..” Albert’s eyes widened, feeling tears spring free as they moved their eyes back to the ceiling. “Fuck..”_

They shut their eyes, running their thumb over the fabric of the sheets. 

At least sleep can reconnect the duo. 

“I miss you, Antonio...” they whimpered, sobs escaping as they fell into the arms of sleep, being handed into Race’s as he slept. 


End file.
